just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Way of the Pen
Way of the Pen is a spontaneous short story/crossover created by Darkfire545. Creation and conception During a school road trip, the author decided to make use of the time by listening to music. To spice things up a bit, he challenged himself to come up with a storyline solely using a random assortment of music. As songs went by, he mentally wrote a scene for each one that eventually unfolded into a somewhat-stable story. Plot This story takes place in an alternate universe, inside some kind of "moshpit" between worlds, home to characters from many different lands; the A Different Perspective renditions of Bobby Topalis and Sherman Tendo find themselves in this odd world. After discovering that the stylus in his pocket is a magical item that he can use as a weapon, Bobby decides to get to know the world better by signing up as a gladiator, with Sherman as his manager. Sherman sends Bobby through some somewhat-humorous training before the two wander off. The duo enter a restaurant, where Bobby begins to experiment with his new power and accidentally provokes someone nearby; before he knows it, he has been shoved into his first "gladiator match" with the person he aggravated. Utilizing an odd style of light manipulation, the girl easily defeats Bobby; however, before killing him, he realizes that she is an old friend from before - Yukitsuki Asaka. Realizing that Yukitsuki is in this world as well, the two have a happy reunion before continuing on. Yukitsuki hands Bobby a "business card" of sorts with a photo of her and a new phone number (since their old phones had been left behind in their original world). Somewhat left dazed by the coincidence, Bobby wanders into the lowlife area of the city and encounters a gang consisting of Matthew, Howard, Ethan, and Ella (from ''Silver Blizzard'') along with Cain, Abel, Tomth, and Mishelan (OCs loosely based off of Fire Emblem characters). Impressed by Bobby's performance against the six of them simultaneously (though he still lost), Matthew extends his hand in friendship to Bobby and the two part ways. Bobby later participates in a few more gladiator fights; he battles a tough guy named SRJ (OC) whose powers allow him to adapt to any situation and a mummy-faced fighter named Dosu Kinuta (Naruto) who manipulates sound. While these battles occur, Sherman goofs off elsewhere. Bobby also is interviewed by the famous Senior Official member of the Gladiator Committee, a guy named Turkey Legs (based off a character in LittleKuriboh's videos). He is later confronted by a mysterious man named Siegfried (Final Fantasy VI) who warns him of an upcoming tragedy in his life during their duel. Bobby pays no heed to him and defeats him pretty easily. Bobby also partakes in a tag-team match with Yukitsuki against Cain and Abel. Though the dynamic duo are able to turn the tables with their Fusion Weapons, Bobby and Yukitsuki ultimately triumph. After these battles occur, Bobby learns about a gladiator tournament hosted by a clan known as "Nemesis". He, along with Yukitsuki and Matthew's gang, sign up and are entered. Before the matches begin, Bobby meets a girl named Karin (OC) who acts overly intimate towards him, as if they were childhood friends. In the first match, Ethan fights a guy named Teal (OC) and is shocked when his magic goes through him as if he's invisible. Teal effortlessly defeats Ethan and murmurs "I'm invincible". The other members of Matthew's gang don't make it past the finals, unfortunately; Yukitsuki beats Ella, Bobby beats Abel, and Karin effortlessly defeats Tomth. Matthew is outsped by a guy named Siro (OC) wielding a brush, Howard is taken down by Dosu, and Mishelan is outmaneuvered by a six-armed boy named Spider. The Nemesis gladiator Umbrella critically wounds Cain, leaving him in an unstable condition. Only Abel's interference stops him from kiling Cain; deeply concerned about his partner, Abel wheels him off to the infirmary. The next match starts - Spider vs. Yukitsuki. Yukitsuki initially has the upper hand, despite Spider's multiple arms giving him an advantage in close combat. She uses a burst of light to launch Spider into the trees and out of sight; unfortunately, this is exactly what Spider was hoping for. Revealing his customized energy sniper rifle, Spider uses all six hands to align a perfect shot and lock onto his target, and shoots Yukitsuki in the back. Completely unable to counteract, Yukitsuki can do nothing but feebly fabricate energy shields from her weakened body in an attempt to defend herself from the concealed Spider. One of Spider's shots, by sheer chance, however, ricochets off of Yukitsuki's light shield and back towards Spider. Yukitsuki takes that opportunity to summon two huge saucers made of light; she chucks them at the forest where Spider is concealed, ripping through all of them and revealing his dazed form. Instead of killing him, however, she extends her hand in friendship. The next match is Siro versus Bobby; the fight starts out in a close combat style until Bobby starts using his stylus to defend himself, giving him the upper hand. At that moment, Siro's twin brother Zeno, who lives inside his brother's body, awakens and begins to enhance Siro's attacks by punching and kicking in unison with his brother. Unable to defend against attacks three times more powerful than normal, Bobby goes flying; this gives Zeno the opportunity to leave Siro's body and distract him. While Zeno grapples with Bobby, Siro takes out his paintbrush and paints an army of stick figure minions that begin to crowd around his opponent. Realizing that he was beginning to lose, Bobby goes on the offensive. Using his pen strokes as slashes, he rips apart the army easily. Zeno tries to attack him from behind but is blown away and knocked unconscious; Siro, enraged at his brother being hurt, becomes reckless and charges, only to meet a similar fate. The next match is Dosu versus Umbrella. At first, Dosu practically does nothing but avoid Umbrella, presumably in an attempt to gauge him. He simply darts around and avoids the energy projectiles for some time. Curious as to what could be going on, Umbrella pauses; Dosu takes this moment to release the sound he had been absorbing through his Melody Arm, completely throwing Umbrella off balance. Using this sound as a weapon, he ravages Umbrella's body in a calculating display. Umbrella recovers surprisingly quickly from the sonic storm and returns fire, forcing Dosu to retreat and stock up on more sound. He is barely able to dodge the upcoming storm of energy bullets; growing nervous, he holds his Melody Arm up to the crowd and tries to absorb as much sound as he can before releasing. Umbrella lunges at Dosu; at the same moment, Dosu activates his stored sound in a devastating explosion. To his shock and sheer surprise, Umbrella is completely unaffected by this second burst, despite it being more powerful and forceful than the previous one. Now with the upper hand, Umbrella easily wipes the floor with Dosu, destroying the Melody Arm and mutilating his right hand and arm. He is about to kill Dosu, but is stopped by the judges. Teal easily and casually defeats his opponent, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece); Karin miraculously manages to defeat her opponent, Lucifer (The Devil Is A Part-Timer) by freezing his wings solid. The next match is Karin versus Yukitsuki. Karin levitates in the air and summons a snowstorm that is barely small enough to avoid hitting the crowd; she smothers Yukitsuki in snow until there is no sign of her and begins to steal her magical energy. Yukitsuki, however, protects herself with a shield of light that she then uses as a projectile, knocking Karin out of the air and stopping the storm. The fight continues on the ground; Karin uses impressive defensive feats with ice and water to defend herself from Yukitsuki, but is eventually overpowered by her sheer force and is defeated. Bobby's match is next; he is against the mysterious Teal. After putting two and two together by analyzing Teal's previous two fights, he realizes that Teal's body composition makes him completely immune to magic and proceeds to try and knock Teal out with punches. Though Teal is faster, Bobby has more finesse with his movements and lands some solid hits. Before they can continue, however, the match is interrupted by a pale white stick figure (a notable artshift) that decimates the entire arena, killing many of the people watching. A fight occurs between the gladiators participating and this enigmatic being, who easily defeats the majority of the fighters. However, the stick figure manages to hold its own for a while, until being disintegrated by a combo attack from Umbrella and Bobby. Before they go to sleep that night, Yukitsuki, feeling on edge from everything, tells Bobby to remain cautious and alert. The two of them part ways for the night, and Bobby thinks about Dosu, who is in the process of treatment for his grievous wounds from Umbrella. Many of the others he cares about are in the hospital as well. To pass the time at night, Bobby chats with Spider, Siro, Zeno, Teal, and the other gladiators and they become close friends pretty quickly. The next morning, Bobby goes for a walk early when he runs into Karin. Intrigued by her overly affectionate mood, he questions her motives, but she stabs him with a paralytic needle before he can say more. At the exact same time, Spider walks out of a bagel shop holding a bagel in each arm when he notices an energy blast hurtling from behind him; he narrowly dodges, and identifies its shooter: Umbrella. At first, Spider is offended; then, he realizes that Umbrella has been sent to assassinate him. Characters * Bobby Topalis * Sherman Tendo * Yukitsuki Asaka * Matthew's Gang ** Matthew Wang ** Howard Lewis ** Ethan Hsu ** Ella Walker ** Cain Ferrous ** Abel Stone ** Tomth Legion - The gang's walking shield; Tomth is a quiet, down-to-earth guy who is physically resilient and built like a brick. ** Mishelan Legion - Tomth's lookalike; he is a bit more smug and has more attitude than him. They're not actually related; he just changed his surname to be like Tomth's. * Turkey Legs - * Siegfried * Karin Yukimura * Teal Toran * Siro and Zeno * Umbrella * Spider * Other Gladiators ** Shiza - A mercenary from Port Warren who will do anything for money. Seen in the waiting room, and later in the infirmary alongside Cain. ** Raddy - A mercenary from Port Warren; Shiza's partner. Seen in the waiting room. ** Kazuto Kirigaya ** Kurumi Tokisaki ** Ethel ** Lucifer ** IF ** Monkey D. Luffy * tba Trivia * This is Darkfire545's only story so far in which Yukitsuki has died. ** In addition, compared to the other stories, Sherman has a much lesser influence on the plot in this one. * tba Category:DF's Fan Works